Silver White Winters
by BrookeGreene
Summary: Castle and Beckett go on a winter getaway. A gift ficlet for Anna.


**A/N: **This is for my Secret Stana/Santa on tumblr, coffeemeansiloveyou (AnnaFIRTH on here). Anna, I'm sorry this is late, and I hope you like it! Merry (late) Christmas and Happy (early) New Year!

* * *

_Silver white winters that melt into springs_  
_These are a few of my favorite things_

* * *

Skiing had never been a priority in Castle's life, but as he pushed off from the hilltop, he knew that his future winters would be filled with trips to the mountain resorts. Because, as much as he enjoyed gliding down the hills, there was one thing that made this sport more exhilarating: watching Beckett ski.

Far more advanced in skill, she slid off her seat and was gone the second her skis touched the ground, while Castle had to step off the chairlift and take a minute to prepare for descent. Her fitted winter hat was no match for her thick, wild locks and her hair flowed behind her, uncontained. The hill was steep and curvy; she slid over the packed snow with increasing swiftness, but he had to slow or stop many times to avoid losing control. He followed her from a short distance, watching the way she bent her knees and leant to the side, gracefully turning the corners at top speed. Kate was utterly magnificent. Even observing her from a hundred feet back, Castle knew he was lucky beyond measure.

After a short time, she pulled to the side and stopped, waiting to see him round the corner before moving on. He'd catch a glimpse of her face before she pushed off again, getting farther and farther away before pausing again to close the gap.

When Castle reached the bottom of the hill, she was waiting there for him with a radiant smile. Her nose and cheeks were pink from the cold wind and he thought it must be the happiest he'd seen her since Christmas.

He awkwardly glided to her and clasped her gloved hands in his, pulling her closer.

"Castle-" he cut her off with a kiss; her lips were cold but her mouth was warm and inviting.

"Castle," she continued when they broke apart, "thank you for bringing me here."

She smiled again then, lips stretching wide to reveal pearly white teeth, and he was struck with the thought that his life goals were meaningless. If he could only keep making her smile just like that, if he could only bring her a few hours of pure joy, his role on Earth would be fulfilled.

"You're welcome, Kate."

He tried to back away, but his ski caught on hers and he fell to the side, grabbing her by the waist to bring her down beside him. Beckett would deny it later, but he knew he heard her laugh as they hit the soft cushion of snow.

* * *

After a full day of skiing they huddled under covers, freshly showered but newly sweaty. The tiny ice crystals coating the ground outside reflected the silver moonlight, shining through the window of their cabin in a misty glow. Heart rates returned to normal and the couple disentangled their limbs to separate and sit up in the queen size bed.

Beckett slipped out and walked to the dresser, pulling on underwear and a camisole before disappearing into the adjoining bathroom. When she re-emerged, Castle was gathering materials for a fire in boxers and a T-shirt. A cold gust of wind hit her as he opened the door to grab firewood from the small pile, and she dove back under the layers of warm blankets.

The cabin was small and cosy, more expensive than the simple hotel rooms but cheaper than the luxury suites. It was old fashioned with real logs making up the walls, a small kitchen to the side, and a wood burning fireplace in front of the bed. The brochure had advertised the big screen TV above the mantel and a Jacuzzi tub outside as perfect modern touches to the rustic setting, selling Castle on this particular resort.

It had been hard to believe that Kate had managed to book the two days off by trading a fellow detective for a weekend shift. She claimed she didn't want any elaborate plans, so Castle had immediately begun plotting a getaway that would be simple and intimate, but special. He'd shown up at her apartment Monday night, told her to pack a small bag of winter clothes, and drove to their surprise destination.

It was perfect, Kate thought as she stared out the window at the moonlit trees. She loved it, and she was so ridiculously in love with him.

"I can't find the matches," the frustrated voice broke her from her reverie, "I think I forgot to bring them."

"And you claim to always be prepared," she teased, earning a playful glare. "There's a box in the nightstand." She leaned over and pulled out the drawer, grabbing the matches and tossing them to Castle.

He lit the fire and poured two glasses of red wine, handing her one as he slid into bed next to her. The TV was on and playing the King's Speech, a movie they'd both seen and enjoyed once before. They watched silently, his arm around her shoulders, slowly sipping their wine. With each passing minute, her eyelids grew heavier as the wine and hours of skiing caught up to her body.

"Do you think Colin Firth is better looking than me?"

Beckett responded with a sleepy eye roll and nestled further into his side. "I'm not going to answer that."

"Because you think he's more handsome."

"No-"

"Oh, so I'm the more attractive one?" He grinned with a childish pride.

"No," Kate sighed in exasperation, "I'm not going to answer because that's a ridiculous question and you shouldn't care either way."

He pouted. "Fine." He thought for a moment, considered pursuing the question further. And, just this once, he decided to let it go to enjoy their time in silence.

At 11:55 he switched the channel. "It's our first New Year's Eve as a couple," he explained, "I want to kiss you exactly at midnight."

As the ball dropped, they thought about the years to come. The future was never certain, and they weren't ready to admit it to each other, but they knew this was the first of many New Year's Eve celebrations together. And neither could think of a better way to welcome the new year than cuddled up in front of the fire.

The countdown ended; the clock struck midnight. Kate reached for him, met him in a soft kiss with her right hand buried in his thick hair.

"Happy New Year, Castle." They knew 2013 was going to be amazing.


End file.
